


Fallen In Time

by LightZaze



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Avocado Dad (Trollhunters), Betrayal, Body Horror, Child Murder, Dark Magic, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hide and Seek, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lies, M/M, Malnutrition, Merlin is a Little Shit, Not A Fix-It, One Big Happy Family, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, References to Depression, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightZaze/pseuds/LightZaze
Summary: “In which he dies, but it's up to him, how many times...”Summary coming soon!





	Fallen In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello if everyone will read the following...

**WARNINGS**

  
  


  1. **This is a work of fiction.**

  
  
  


  1. Their are and will be mentions of triggering subjects such as: 

  * Depression
  * Anxiety
  * Anxiety attacks
  * Improper dieting aka (Malnutrition)
  * Suicidal thoughts
  * Suicide attempt
  * Mental breakdowns
  * Verbal abuse
  * **Very** bad coping methods
  * Body-shame
  * Panic attacks
  * Gore descriptions 
  * Child soldier (temporarily) 
  * Child abandonment
  * Emotional abuse
  * Body horror

  
  
  


  1. Please read very carefully the list from above, if you aren't comfortable with any of this **DO NOT PROCEED**. 
  2. One of my first works… so the plot may not be the best (yes I've got some of the important stuff done, and the plot is almost done.) 
  3. Updates will be **_very _**slow. Grammar may not meet your standards. 
  4. I'll post warnings if need be, before the chapter, so keep an eye out. 
  5. Any questions, or just need an ear? Tumblr & Wattpad: lightzaze. 
  6. constructive criticism is always welcomed, and I do understand not everyone will not like my work, and that's alright but be respectful of course.
  7. Another thing! No hate down in the comments, I mean it, zero:

  * Body-shame
  * Racism (of any kind!) 
  * Y'all know the drill and yes I meant it. I suck at dealing with technology but I will not hesitate to sit down for hours, just trying to figure out how the hell to delete your hate comments. 
  * Some tags are missing, while I'll add some later, I just can't add others (I'm doing this by mobile). 
  * Next chapter will be posted... soon. 

  
  
  


Missing tags? 

AAARRRGGHH 

  
  


Tada! 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank you for checking out this work and remember if these topics are triggering don't proceed.
> 
> Seek help. Don't stay quiet, your thoughts and feelings are valid, No matter what. Once again...
> 
> Where can you find me? Tumblr & Wattpad: lightzaze. 
> 
> I'm all ears!


End file.
